Look Alive, Sunshine
by IveComeToChangeTheOrder
Summary: A crossover in which Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, must fight to save his friends from the psychopath murderer Jigsaw. Is it really Jigsaw himself, or has a new successor stepped forward?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**So..this is my first story. It's based on a dream/nightmare I had once. I just thought... 'Hey, that'd make a good story, so yeah .. There it it.**

**I'd like reviews, but don't think that you must. I don't know how often updates will happen, but I will make them as often as possible :D**

"Mr. Stark...Tony...Hey...wake up..." a muffled voice seemed to whisper to him.

"Huuuhh...?" Tony muttered, blinking and tilting his head around slightly. It took him only a moment to register that he was not at home. He was in...what was he in? A cave? Maybe... His hands were chained by leather cuffs, held closed by padlocks, above his head. He was laying on a cot, or a gurney, he couldn't tell. Nevertheless, it was very uncomfortable and he didn't quite care for his situation. He looked up to find a younger male before him, a person who was foreign to him. He didn't look like anybody Tony had ever seen.

"Where...am I..?" Tony managed through the haze, he felt like he had been asleep for days, it was a rough, foggy feeling, blurring the edge of his thoughts.

"You're right where I want you, Mr. Stark" the man responded, uncovering a movie screen. "You see, you're under my complete jurisdiction now, and as such, I will put you through a series of tests."

Stark rolled his eyes at that, 'This guy wouldn't be so cocky if I were free' he thought to himself.

"Kay...so start the tests. I'm smart, let's get this over with" he said smugly.

"Look alive, sunshine" he muttered. The man motioned to the screen, where shown in a sickly greenish tint, was Hawkeye. The male seemed to be asleep, or unconscious, there was something off about the way he was laying, he seemed to be keeping himself off his shoulder. Tony frowned, why, oh why must they always bring friends into this torture?

"Okay, so let me go figure out your stupid test" Stark demanded, getting impatient.

The man stepped forward and nodded, "Right after this" he stated, prying Tony's mouth open, he placed dental hooks into his mouth to keep it open. Taking a pair of dirty looking pliers from a nearby table, he picked a tooth from the back of Tony's mouth, pinched the tool around it, and yanked the tooth from his mouth. Tony couldn't help but scream out, he tried to close his mouth to keep in the cry of pain, but the hooks prevented that. After discarding the tooth and the tool, the abductor brought forth a white, powdery substance. 'Cocaine...?' Tony thought, 'Salt...' he concluded, that being a more practical thought. The man applied the salt to the wound, causing the pain to flare up like fire. Tony screamed out again. The abductor removed the dental hooks and the wrist binds, escorting Tony to the room where Clint lay, shirtless and unconscious.

"Hey...Legolas..wake up" Tony muttered, as the door was shut and locked behind him.

Barton shifted slightly, blinking furiously as his sensitive eyes adjusted to the hospital-esque lighting.

"Dammit Stark...turn the lights down, you're gonna blind me..." he hissed.

"I would if I could...but..I need you to sit up for me" Tony said, noticing..something protruding from his shoulder.

Clint sat forward, not bein able to lean far before there was a yank and his entire form stopped. His chest and stomach exploded in pain as his insides seemed to b compressed together by something. Tony looked at his shoulder, and stringing from an outlet, into Hawkeye's body, was a wire. Stark hesitated and frowned, where this wire was strung, and what it led to, was anyone's guess, all he knew was that it needed to come out, now.

Clint turned to Tony, eyes full of a sickening, bone-chilling fear. "T-Ton..." he managed before he fell back into a fit of convulsions, the sounds of sparking omitting from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**To those of you who were waiting for this, I'm sorry! I've been busy with important stuff. My school is in session now, so I apologize for slow updates :3 Thank you for the reviews, I'd love more :D**

* * *

Tony's eyes were wide with fear, and the fact that he was recieving small volts of electricity didn't help either. He couldn't help but drop his friend. He didn't mean to, but he did, and the sickening sound of Clint's fragile head hitting the concrete floor rang out. Stark bit his lip, turning Legolas onto his side and waiting out the seizure. Barton coughed and blinked, looking around confusedly.

"Whas goin' on...?" he asked shakily, his words slurring together.

"I..think we need to get that wire out of you.."

Clint nodded, showing his agreement for the idea, though the look in his eyes said that he didn't wanna find out where that wire led. Tony's first instinct was to pull on the wire. He did and the wire began to slide out, until it got caught on..something inside the other male, which caused Clint to yell out in pain. What bothered Tony the most about the scream wasn't that it echoed throughout the concrete cavern, or that it was obviously full of pain and hurt, it was that he was causing it. It was his fault Barton was in such pain.

"It's gonna be alright Clint.." he assured looking around, laying on a nearby table was a rusted scalpel. Frowning, Tony grabbed the tool. Though the rust caked it and made it seem dangerous, it was all he had and it was going to have to suffice.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta open you up.." Stark explained. There wasn't much more to it. Just that. Clint nodded and sat back. Awaiting the sharp pain that he was far too used to. Awaiting the feeling of the blood trickling down his chest, the inevitable speeding of his heart. Tony placed the tip to Clint's pre-scarred skin, he hated to be the cause of yet another scar, but this was necessary to save his friend. He mentally counted backward from 5, and plunged the object inward, Barton tensed up, but no sounds escaped him, he just bit down and took it.

Tony glanced up at him as he cut a straight incision from sternum to pelvis, the cut was large, and would need suturing after the fact, but that was beyond what Tony was thinking about now. He pulled the sides of the wound apart; causing Clint to claw at the floor in pain, that action itself only brought more pain to the man as his nails scratched at the concrete. Stark peered inward and nearly had a heart attack at the sight. The wire was not only tied around the base of Barton's adrenal glands, it was wrapped several other internal organs including his lungs and heart. Tony took a deep breath, swallowed hard.

"Clint, I need you to…well just please stay calm.." he said quietly. Reaching in, he began to untie the wire from his kidney and then to loop it through the male's insides. Clint couldn't help but let out muffled cries of pain and agony, his throat was becoming raw from the non-stop choking down of screams. Tony winced at the sounds, he wasn't trained to take this kind of mental torment, and it wasn't fair. He was busy, holding the unwrapped wire. It was odd; there was no casing around the wire, just the copper strands embedded into his friend's organs. It wasn't until the lights flickered and Tony felt Clint begin to seize up again did he fully understand the reason.

The wire was uncoated because if it had been, it would've only shocked him at the end. Tony tried to release the wire, but he found himself tensing up and his arc reactor emitting sparks. He was being electrocuted as was the seizing man on the floor. Tony stared down in horror as Clint flopped around. It was worse this time due to the fact that his chest was opened up and now Tony was holding one end of the wire, causing it to tighten around the organs it had encased. Tony forced himself to release the wire; causing him to gasp out in relief as the pain ceased. Now he played the waiting game again, simply awaiting the man to calm down.

Once the electrocution stopped, Clint's eyes lolled around for a moment before refocusing on Stark.

"T-Tony…please…hurry up.." he begged, pain obvious in his tone.

Stark swallowed hard and got back to work, they spent most of their time in silence. It was some sort of mental pact they had made, to not speak about what was happening, just to act like they were at home. It was about a half an hour later when Tony had unwrapped the wire from Barton's stomach, and the majority of his left lung when Clint finally broke the mind-warping silence.

"If the lights flicker again, let go of the wire," he directed, "if you die I will to. The electricity will overload the arc reactor, and we can't have that happening"

Tony hated the idea of Hawkeye taking more of the burden, but he couldn't argue. He was practically the one in charge here, and he couldn't help but feel that the fate of the male in front of him was in his hands. They went back to their oath of silence, and Tony continued to unravel the wire. He finally got the cord unwrapped from Clint's heart and other lung, and pulled it through the hole in his shoulder. Successfully having rid the man of the burden, he smiled. He was proud of himself, in a way, for having remained so level headed. He wasn't trained for this, none of it was something he'd experienced before.

"Tony..we aren't done yet" Barton muttered, bringing Tony back from his self-pride. "My chest is still wide open" he hissed, glancing at the man.

"Yeah..right..uhhhh" he trailed off, looking around, searching for a needle, or something he could use to stitch the man up. Then the thought came to him, use a piece of the copper wire and some thread from Hawk's shirt. So, using the scalpel, he cut free a piece of the wire, bent it and shaped it until it resembled a needle, cut free a piece of Clint's shirt and threaded the man-made needle. Carefully, he closed the man's chest up.

"Tony...cover your mouth..don't breathe" Clint said, trying his hardest not to inhale to largely.

"Why..? I don't get it.." he replied, frowning and furrowing his brows. He continued to breathe, thinking maybe Clint was just suffering from blood loss or something similar, but man was he wrong.

It took only a moment for Stark to realize that the room was beginning to spin and he was feeling light-headed, he glanced down at Clint to see the man was fast asleep. That was what told him was going on. Sleeping gas. Their captor was trying to force him into sleep so he could..well Tony wasn't sure of that part, but for some reason, the sick freak who was holding him here wanted him sleeping.

Tony fought the feeling back, but wound up losing the battle and succumbing to sleep. He collapsed onto his side and fell into sleep murmuring soft protests.

* * *

**Kay...very anti-climatic.. I hit a roadblock with the story cause I cannot for the life of me recall who was in what trap. All I know is..well..this was what happened first. This is..I believe the only original one. But we shall see :)**


End file.
